Try and Try (it just doesn't work)
by phayte1978
Summary: Amazing art done by Creemsicaal brought this on and her headcons gave me this idea. Midoriya and Bakugou are incompatible, but they will not accept that. Try as they might, their hearts don't match. (I may continue this, I may now, dunno)
1. Chapter 1

"Deku!" Kacchan called out, running up to where Midoriya was.

"Good morning Kacchan!" Midoriya said, his usual smile gracing his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Kacchan growled at him.

Laughing out, Midoriya put his arm around Kacchan's shoulders, ignoring his growls and kept walking. At least Kacchan had not blasted him away like he would have weeks ago, things were different now- better. It made him happy as they continued to walk, even happier that Kacchan never took his arm off his shoulder.

"Did you practice your distance for jumps?" Kacchan asked him.

"I passed out as soon as I got home… didn't even have dinner."

Kacchan stopped and glared at him, "You need to eat and fucking practice or you will never catch up to me! You want me kicking your ass every day or something?"

Having Kacchan yell at him for something so trivial only made Midoriya laugh even more. Never in a million years would he thought Kacchan cared.

"Just fucking take care of yourself, when I beat you I want it fair and square!" Kacchan said before walking again, taking the hand on his shoulder, pulling Midoriya along with him. "Did you at least get your worksheets done?"

"I'll do them in the free period we have."

"Dammit! Deku! Not only are you not taking care of yourself, you are going to fucking fail!"

"I like it when you care," Midoriya said.

Growling, Kacchan pulled Midoriya over behind a row of trees, pushing him against one. There was a deep scowl on his face as he stared at him.

"You think I would put up with your stupid shit if I didn't care?" Kacchan asked.

"You have the weirdest way of showing it."

A hand over the plate on his chest, and Kacchan leaned in, pressing his mouth firmly on his. It hurt, but everything with Kacchan hurt. They trained hard together, pushing each other to exhaustion. Every press of his mouth, bite on his lip, the hand squeezing over the plate on his chest, only showed him how much he cared.

When he pulled back, Midoriya knew he face was flushed and his lips as swollen as Kacchan's were.

"Don't ever fucking question my feelings," Kacchan said, before punching him in the shoulder-hard- and walking away.

Midoriya stood there, his hand over the plate on his chest, feeling where his heart had sped up and thumped against the plate. He had never tried to give his heart to another before, but the way it was beating right now, made him want to try it.

 _A heart is a fickle thing, they do not always match. Regardless how one feels for another, if they do not fit, it will not last. One's head may play tricks, thinking your heart is the one driving you- but alas, a true fit will come easy, there is no work involved. If you have to work at it- it won't work._

* * *

He went at everything hard and with fight. Why else do it any other way? Bakugou had goals set in mind and no one was going to get in the way. Not even that Deku asshole that had been around all his life.

He was always there, regardless where he looked. Deku had saved his ass more times than he would ever care to admit, and it pissed him off every time he looked over at him. Always smiling, waving and laughing. No one can be that nice.

He felt the slamming of his heart against the plate in his chest. It was not that it hurt, it was just annoying as hell. Growling, he slammed his fist against the plate.

"Easy man, you are gonna damage it," Kirishima said.

"What the fuck do you care?" he spit out.

"I don't feel like walking with your dumb ass to get a new plate… again."

"The fuck! Twice! That is all! You are fucking lucky yours just hardeneds up!" slamming his fist on the table, he felt like punching his chest to prove a point.

"Calm down! Sheesh, such a hot head."

His chest was itchy, he had hated this feeling, Scratching at the plate, he could feel his heart banging against the plate wall.

"Damn thing won't stop itching."

"Maybe it is ready to… you know… come out," Kirishima said with a shrug.

"Why the hell would it do that?"

"You think I don't know about you and-"

Bakugou blasted Kirishima before he could say another word. Even as Kirishima slammed into the back wall, he didn't care- asshole needed to not speak out of turn. Turning to look over where Deku was, laughing with his friends, not even looking his way, he felt the itch on his plate again, and the banging so loud he was sure everyone could hear.

Excusing himself, he needed a moment just to clear his mind. What he really wanted was a room full of things he could blast and explode, but that was not happening. The gym had a wall that was made so he could punch over and over.

Scratching at his plate again, he lifted his shirt and saw how red his chest was. The place where his plate form was fine, it was his damn heart acting up. Slipping the plate off, he held his heart for a moment in his hand, watching it jump up and down.

"You fucking annoy me!" he screamed at the pulsing heart in his hand. He wanted it to recoil or do anything other than jump again. Growling, he pushed it back into its socket and left he plate off. Maybe he needed a new plate that wouldn't itch so bad.

Punching the wall, he thought it would make him feel better, but all he could think of was Deku's stupid hair and face. The more he punched, the more he saw his face. He wasn't even pretending to hit his face, he was thinking of other things… things that made his heart flutter in his chest and make his skin itch.

* * *

Kacchan was pulling his hair, he was always pulling his hair. They were able to sneak off after school and practice in a training yard. It was hard and Kacchan challenged him at every turn.

They would fight hard till they couldn't anymore, learning where their boundaries where.

The more he pulled at his hair, the harder his tongue plunged into his mouth. It felt like the air was being sucked right out of his body. Pushing at his shoulders, all Midoriya was think about was needing air. Gasping and panting, he laid his head on Kacchan's chest, hearing the way his heart was slamming in his chest. Gently placing his hand over it, he could feel it.

"Yours does it too?" he whispered.

"Of course it does, why the fuck wouldn't it?"

Looking up, he saw the familiar glare from Kacchan, _the face only a mother could love._ Why when he looked at him, with his guard down, did his heart beat harder?

"Have you ever… you know?" Midoriya asked, placing his hand over his own heart, feeling the way they both were beating, completely out of sync, but rapid.

"No! Why… you want to…" Kacchan trailed off. That was what made Midoriya blush and smile.

Kacchan had thought about it.

"I mean… we could… try," he said, knowing his face was lit crimson at this point.

Kacchan rolled his eyes and lifted his shirt. His chest was red around his plate. Taking his fingers, Midoriya traced around the edges of his plate. A deep growl from Kacchan and he was pressed against the building again, his hair being pulled and his mouth being dominated.

It was the one thing he did not fight with Kacchan. No, they fought at everything, but not this. It was an outlet for them, their release from all their stress and hard work. Every kiss and pull of his hair only reminded him why they did this.

 _They needed each other more than they would admit._

It was the push, and the pull that drove them together. Every battle, every triumph, the shadow of the other was always there.

A bite at his lip made Midoriya hiss out, his hand firmly against the plate in Bakugou's chest, his finger tracing around the edges. A pull at his shirt, and a warm sweaty palm was over his breastplate.

 _It was now or never._

Licking gently at Kacchan's mouth, Midoriya tapped his finger on the plate. They were going to try this. It was not like it was permanent, they could exchange them back- it was a deeper intimacy.

Pressing his forehead to Kacchan's, he stared into those hard glaring eyes.

"Ok… let's do this."

Pulling his shirt up, he slid the plate from his chest. His fingers trembled so hard the plate fell to ground, echoing all around them.

"Smooth, Deku."

"Shut up!"

Shaking his head, Kacchan slid his plate off and pocketed it. That was when he saw it- Bakugou's heart was a different shape. Hard edges and jagged, just like Bakugou was. It looked hard even though it was throbbing in his chest.

Taking his finger, Midoriya stroked at it in the socket of Kacchan's chest. It felt different from his, harder.

He could feel the cold sweat of Kacchan's fingers as they entered his socket, caressing around his heart. His was smoother, softer. It fluttered as it was touched, almost like a cat starting to purr.

Never taking his eyes off of him, Midoriya slid the jagged heart out, holding it in his hand. He had never held another's heart before, only his from the few times he was curious and pulled it out.

It surprised him how gentle Kacchan was with his heart. For everything he ever did, it was hard and fast, but this was different. His fingers carefully wrapped around his heart, caressing it as he slowly pulled it out.

Both of them stood there, holding the other's heart in their hands. There were no words either of them could say, all they could do was stare at the object in their hand.

"Well… let's do it," Midoriya whispered.

Pain was not a word to describe it. The moment he pushed Kacchan's heart in his chest- his chest lit up like someone set fire to him. This was beyond breaking any bones in his body- it came from within. The hard edges scratching at his inner socket making his gasp out- too unbearable to even scream. Falling to his knees, he clutched as chest as Kacchan fell next to him.

Neither could yell out, their voices strangled and their chest on fire. Darkness surrounded his vision as the heart in his chest popped out next to him. The last thing Midoriya remembers was wrapping his fingers around Bakugou's heart before it all went black.

* * *

How long had it been? Where was he? His mind was confused and his body hurt so bad. They had not practiced any harder than any other day. Blinking as his eyes adjusted, Bakugou saw the messy hair of Deku next to him, and his heart in his hand.

"What the fuck?" he whispered, wrapping his fingers around the smooth soft heart in his hand. The last thing he remembered was holding Deku's heart, excited over the idea of placing it in his chest. Pain! Agonizing pain was what happen next.

How was it that it hurt? It is not suppose to hurt.

Deku was breathing softly, but clearly still out.

What does this mean? The mere idea that they were not compatible never crossed his mind. He knew it was rare that people were not at all compatible, in some ways almost everyone was compatible with someone… but with Deku, this was different.

Deku was always there, since they were little, chasing him, helping him. He never wanted it, never asked for it. But fuck, he could count on turning around and that stupid smile being there.

He was suppose to be the only one from school at UA. Deku was suppose to continue looking up to him.

It was not the same anymore.

Caressing his thumb over the smooth heart in his hand, it was different than his. He could see his heart curling into Deku's fingers. Sitting up and leaning against the wall, he pulled Deku's head in his lap and ran his free hand through his tangled hair.

 _We fucked up so hard… I have fought you so much… maybe this is why? Maybe we don't work because I have always pushed you away. It was always you Deku… stupid fucking Deku… always saving my ass, making me work harder to stay ahead. Little do you know, lately I have been chasing after you. I can only see you moving further ahead of me… away from me._

Running his hand through Deku's hair, the dirt and sweat all built up at the roots, Bakugou didn't care. He wanted to grab his heart from Deku's fingers and squeeze it till it exploded. Maybe that would teach it not to work.

But what is one without a heart?

Their heart led them, guided them. Sharing yours with another was the most intimate thing two people could do, it completes you.

Then why was there so much pain?

He could hear Deku mumbling as he started to come too. Removing his hand from his hair, he held Deku's heart gently- the heart that was so unlike his own.

* * *

"What happened?" Midoriya asked, sitting up and next to Kacchan.

"I don't know," Kacchan whispered.

"Are you ok?" he asked, turning to check Kacchan out. "Are you hurt?"

He was pushed away. "Fuck off! I am fine," Kacchan spit out, then thrusted his hand forward, "Here, take this stupid thing… I'm tired of hold it."

Looking down at his hand, Midoriya saw Kacchan's heart in his hand, the one so unlike his. Gently squeezing it, he felt he had done something wrong, but he did not know what.

"I'm sorry," Midoriya said, choking back on tears.

"Don't start that shit… we will just try again another day."

"Try again?"

"Well yeah, you aren't going to just give up, are you? You think cause it didn't work the first time we should just give up? Did you give up when your first broke half the bones in your damn body?"

"Well-"

"We will try again later," Kacchan said, taking the heart from Midoriya's hand and giving him back his. When he lifted his shirt, Midoriya saw a scar on the inside of his socket.

"Kacchan, wait!" he said, taking his hand and holding it to Kacchan's chest. Looking closer, there was a clear scar in his socket. "There is… a scar."

"Yeah so what?" Kacchan said, pushing him back and cramming his heart back in before slamming the plate back over it.

"You should be gentler," he said.

"Fuck off!"

Sighing, Midoriya lifted his shirt and looked over at Kacchan, "Do I… well… have a scar?"

Kacchan growled as he pushed Midoriya to the wall, holding his wrist in his hands. His eyes were so hard as they looked at him, he was not sure if it was hatred or loathing, he always had the hardest time reading Kacchan. Another growl and their mouths were pushing against each other.

His head was spinning. Just moments ago all he could remember was searing pain, and now he had Bakugou being cold and kissing him. He felt like they had gone back a few steps.

Even with Kacchan kissing him, his tongue plunging his mouth, he felt something different coming from Kacchan, something he could not place his finger on. When Kacchan pulled back, he looked down at Midoriya's chest.

"Looks like we have matching wounds."

This was supposed to have brought them closer together. He had never felt further away from Kacchan.

* * *

There was not enough on the internet to find out about this. Midoriya had been checking for days now. There was so much on compatibility, but nothing else. It either worked or it didn't.

He had no clue who to ask either. Kacchan kept telling him that they had to work harder at it, that they just had to keep trying.

Looking in the mirror in the bathroom, Midoriya removed his plate and heart. He could see the marks clearly in the mirror. There were four scars in his socket. They did not hurt that much, he could touch them and be ok, more so uncomfortable. Kacchan didn't seem all that worried over it.

Rushing to get ready, Midoriya threw his uniform on and ran out the door waving goodbye to his mother.

He was not sure he could do this again today. Last night had been bad. They stayed conscious this time, but the pain was still burning bright in his mind. There was no physical pain, no that left the moment Kacchan's heart left his body.

Could it be from acquiring a quirk and Kacchan born with one? Was this his fault? He already knew he had to work harder than most to get where he was, but does one have to work twice as hard in a relationship too?

Holding his head down, he walked to school, worried Kacchan wanted to try again today. He didn't know if he could take it anymore. Couldn't they just be together without exchanging hearts?

It was a question that had been weighing on him for days. Could they be together and still be apart? It was very rare couples never exchanged hearts- it was never heard of.

Could they still do this?

His mind was elsewhere all day as the morning classes went by. He knew he should pay attention, but his mind raced to his chest, where his heart slowly beat in his chest.

Why can't anything just be easy?

It was almost comical. Nothing in his life was ever easy. Growing up quirkless- you lived a hard life. Bullying, knowing you'll just have a piss poor job at the police station or behind some desk. That was not what he wanted.

Receiving the best quirk ever, he thought he had gotten everything he could have ever wanted. That was till Kacchan. That push and pull that drove them together- was going to drive them apart.

"You haven't touched your food," someone at his table said.

Wow, he knew he was out of it, but so bad he had missed most of lunch, lost in his own thoughts.

"So Deku, did you hear? There are third years walking around with exchanged hearts!" Uraraka said, her smile lighting up their table.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! Isn't it amazing! If you look around, you can see which ones they are… they are practically glowing!"

Taking a moment to look, he saw exactly what she meant. It was as if a huge arrow was pointing to them. There was a glow to them. It looked easy, it look effortless. Glancing over to Kacchan, he saw him grinding his teeth and clutching the table.

"Those fuckers shouldn't be doing that at school!" Kacchan screamed as he stormed from the table.

"What is his deal?" Uraraka asked.

"I don't know, let me go check on him," he said before jumping up and chasing after Kacchan.

* * *

"Kacchan!"

Stopping, Bakugou turned and glared at Deku. "What?"

"Are… are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well… back there just a minute ago-"

He didn't want to talk about it. Taking Deku's hand, he pulled him behind him up the stairwell to the roof. He needed to get away from all the happy couples. Not that him and Deku were a couple… or were they?

"Kacchan… why-"

He didn't want to talk. That was the last thing he wanted. Pushing Deku down, he kissed him hard, harder than he should have. But Deku always took it. It didn't matter how he treated him, Deku always took it.

Why did he deserve someone like Deku? Maybe that was why their hearts didn't fit. He was scared he would lose Deku over this, knowing it would never be enough for him. He thought he would be ok without Deku's heart, just knowing Deku was there would be good enough.

He was not sure anymore.

Deku had consumed his mind. He wanted so badly to be able to accept Deku's heart and every passing day it did not work only meant their imminent failure.

Hands at his chest, over his plate, where pushing him away. Why did he always feel pushed away? Scratching at his plate, damn thing was itching again, he looked as Deku sat up.

"Kacchan… we can do other things, we don't have to exchange…" Deku trailed off, his cheeks a crimson color.

Squinting, scratching at his chest some more- he knew really needed a new plate, he was sure of that.

"What are you going on about?"

Deku leaned over, pushing him back and started kissing him. He was not used to this. Usually it was him commanding how it all went down. Hands on his hips, right under his shirt, caused him to catch his breath. Every rub of Deku's thumb over his hip bones making his heart slam against his plate.

Deku didn't kiss him as hard as he liked, but he put a lot of passion into it. It was a need behind it he could almost taste. Even while those thumbs traced up and down his hip bones- it was not what he wanted.

Pushing Deku away, he pulled his knees to his chest, rubbing the plate on his chest.

"Don't cheapen us with that shit," he growled out, knowing Deku was hinting a more physical intimacy.

He knew it was mean, he knew Deku would cry. Turning his head, he couldn't even watch as the first tear trailed down Deku's face.

"I… I can't keep trying," Deku whispered before getting up and walking back into the school.

Dropping his head to his arms, Bakugou took a deep breath then slid the annoying plate from his chest. It was itching and his heart was hurting. He wasn't sure if the pain was from the plate, or by Deku walking away.

Deku never walked away.

* * *

"Try again!" Kacchan said, pulling his heart out, holding at arm's length to Midoriya.

"We can't keep doing this!" Midoriya said, tears filling his eyes- cramming his fist into his eyes, rubbing the fall of tears building up. Every day they did this, every day they failed. He did not want to give up, but the pain had become unbearable.

"I'll fucking blast you! Try again!" Kacchan said, pushing him against the wall. Pulling up Midoriya's shirt, he saw where his heart sat, not even covered. "You don't even have your plate on."

"Why should I bother! I'd rather crush this stupid heart than deal with this pain!" he screamed out. It had become too much. Why did he have to fall for the one person whose heart only hurt him?

Midoriya was sniffling, tears starting to fall more his eyes, he saw the way Kacchan was clutching his own heart, determine to make this work. It never worked, they would never work. Shaking his head, a cry escaped his lips as he felt familiar fingers wrap around his heart, slowly pulling it out.

"They don't fit!" Midoriya cried out, knowing the pain that was coming.

"We will make them fit," Kacchan growled, shoving his heart into Midoriya's chest. Gasping, Midoriya fell to his knees, clutching at his chest. The pain was too much, it was not compatible with him, the edges were too sharp, they didn't line up- it hurt so fucking bad.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya said, holding his hand out to him, trying to not fade completely out, the blinding pain searing through his body.

Kacchan cried out, pressing Midoriya's heart into his chest, falling to his knees next to Midoriya. "It is the only way…" he breathed out, "We have to keep… trying!"

The tears fell from Midoriya's eyes, dripping to the floor. It was as if someone had set off a fire in his chest, one he could never put out. They thought the more they tried, the easier it would get. Every day. Every single day. It only got worse.

 _Only a heart that truly fits will complete you._

"It hurts!" Midoriya gasped out.

"You have had worse pain than this!" Bakugou said, blasting at the wall behind them, sending rubble down all around them. Bakugou grabbed at Midoriya's arms, staring him in the eyes. "We can do this!"

"It hurts!" Midoriya cried out, holding Kacchan's shirt tightly, his head falling on his shoulder. "I can't… keep doing this." The fire in his chest was spreading through his body, making his limbs tremble, his body weakening by the moment.

"Just concentrate dammit!" Kacchan growled out. "We can endure this!"

Midoriya's mouth opened as he cried out again, spit dripping down his chin. It hurt too bad. They would never work, it would never fit.

"I can't!"

"You fucking can and you will!"

Both of them collapsing on the ground, clutching to their chest. The pain was too much.

 _Cause try and try as they might, it will never fucking fit._

* * *

It was these moments when Midoriya came back too, looking over where Kacchan sat, staring at him that hurt the worst. All around Kacchan's heart socket was blood red from his itching at it, the plate was possibly the wrong metal for his body. He had told him he would go next week and get a new plate, but Midoriya did not even both wearing his.

What good was having a heart if you could not even use it?

There were no words they could say anymore. They had tried everything they could. Looking into his palm, the jagged, sharp edges of Kacchan's heart jumping in his hand, he knew there would be no more.

It would never work. They would never work.

He couldn't look at Kacchan either. He knew Kacchan was in pain, and only consoling him would make it worse. Holding his arm out, he wanted him to just take his heart. If he was lucky, Kacchan would do him a favor and blast his.

The weight of the heart removed from is hand only left a weight heavier than the world. Midoriya choked as he felt the soft flutter of his heart. Pressing it into his chest, he stood up- not looking back.

There was never good that happen from looking back.

He could hear the sniffles, he could only imagine the pain.

Why even have a heart if you cannot give it away?

"Deku," he heard Kacchan whispered, "we can still do this."

They both knew it was not true. Their sockets were nothing but scars and it was only getting worse. Their bodies were weakened and their sockets could not take much more.

They just were not compatible. They would never work. Regardless how hard they try.

He couldn't turn around, he knew if he looked at Kacchan all his resolve would be over.

"Bakugou, become the best hero, but know, I will be greater," Midoriya said, before slowly walking away.

He left his heart that night with Kacchan, though it beats in his own chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Deku walked away.

He could not believe it. The one thing he could always count on was Deku being there. It was almost an annoyance, but an annoyance he grew use too—fond of.

He was gone. Deku fucking walked away.

He wanted to rip his heart from his chest and blast it. You can live without a heart, maybe it would be easier, less painful.

He could not look up, he knew he would see Deku's silhouette—and he was not sure he could handle that. No one ever just walks away, they had tried too hard, why would he just give up now? They had been through worse shit together, they could get through this- he just knew they could.

Why had they done this? Everything was fine before they got to this point. They had been… happy? Bakugou had to laugh to himself when he thought for a moment in his life he was happy, especially considering with Deku. Happiness was him winning in competitions, getting good grades, his mother making his favorite meal. It wasn't being around someone as simple as Deku.

Or was it?

What now? Pretend like nothing happen? Get up and walk away like Deku did… never looking back. Could he do this? He was known for being cold, colder than that icy-hot freak.

He hated this so much. His eyes were watery and his nose running. This is what they called crying, and he hated that Deku had brought this out of him.

Looking at his heart, he wanted nothing to do with it. Refusing to even put back in his chest, he tucked it in his jacket pocket and stood up. Wiping his face with his sleeve, Bakugou looked into the setting sun, the sky bleeding colors, and started to head home.

What would he do now? Just push harder to be the top hero, that is what he would do. He was already well on his way, he was just hoping to have Deku at his side.

He hated himself for allowing himself to feel. He was done with his heart, he was done with Deku.

* * *

Walking away from Kacchan was the hardest thing Midoriya would ever do. So badly he wanted to turn around and just hold him, crying on his shoulder. He knew it was pointless, would only further their pain in the long run.

He blamed himself for bringing up the idea of swapping hearts. Maybe he was as stupid as Kacchan told him he was. He only wanted to be closer to him and in the end only ruined everything. It seemed like everything he touched was ruined on way or the other.

Looking down at his mangled hand, tracing the scars with his finger, he wondered if his heart socket looked the same. The pain was all too much when they tried. He had never experienced a pain as such.

He had gotten not even a block away when he fell to the ground, sobbing loudly. His heart hurt so bad, but not in the searing pain it had been with Kacchan's heart. This was different, this pain didn't make him blackout. His chest felt tight and his throat closing around him. Gasping for air, Midoriya grabbed at his throat, taking in a deep breath. He had to do this, he had to move on.

He wished he would black out. He wanted to wake up and have Kacchan holding him, telling him they would make it better, they would work it out. He half wanted Kacchan to chase him, he knew he never would—they went the other way around, he chased Kacchan.

How was he going to do this?

He knew when he got home, his mother would have his dinner ready and waiting to see his smile. It was harder every day to smile, and pretend things were ok. He could tell her about school, about his training- but did it even matter anymore.

"Honey, you are too quiet! You didn't fight with that Katsuki kid again, did you?" she asked.

That familiar tightness in his throat made him choke on his food. Grabbing for his drink, Midoriya shook his head and ran from the room. He needed to be alone, he needed to get away. Once in his room, posters of All Might stared down at him.

He would give anything to make it all work, he would even give up his One-for-All if need be. What was being a hero if your heart didn't work?

Slipping the plate off his chest socket, he took his heart out, putting it on his nightstand.

* * *

It was weird at school. Midoriya hated it. There use to be days when he woke up, his smile already in place, skipping out the door, knowing Kacchan would be waiting for him as they walked to school.

Now, nothing waited for him. Just another day, more hero training- for what? To be the best? What good is that anymore?

He didn't even care he was late as he walked into his homeroom class- for the third day in a row. Mr. Aizawa glared at him as he dragged his feet, laying his head in his arms and ignoring everyone around him.

"Midoriya, please stay after class," was all Mr. Aizawa said before going back to the class.

He knew people were mumbling around him, wondering what had happened in the last few days- he stopped caring. Placing his hand on his chest, he realized he had left his heart on his nightstand, again. It didn't matter. He didn't need it for school.

It was hard not to look over where Kacchan sat, acting like nothing had ever occurred. His sour mood brushed off as his personality- so no one questioned it. Oddly, no one had noticed how quiet Kacchan had gotten, he would sit and scowl at anyone who looked his way, but wasn't biting their heads off.

It hurt being in school, it hurt being so close to Kacchan. Midoriya wanted to take it all back. Even if it was back to before their relationship- at least Kacchan would yell and scream at him.

Now he got nothing.

* * *

What the hell is that Deku thinking? He looks like he has barely slept at all. Bakugou sat at his desk, watched as Deku slowly walked in and took his seat. He had been late most of this week, and looked as if he was not sleeping.

The asshole wouldn't even look his way. Was this how it was always going to be? Was he written off so easily by Deku? Did he really mean that little to him?

Balling his fist, Bakugou could feel the way his nails bit into his palm. He didn't care. His chest was itching again, all around his socket area. That stupid plate was biting into his skin again. He had tried not wearing it for a few days, it was no use, it still itched and burned. It had gotten worse since Deku had walked away.

Turning his head to look over where Deku was. He saw messy hair and eyes that looked as if they had forgotten what sleep was.

Balling his first harder, he knew Deku was not taking care of himself. He felt like blasting him through the wall and demand he sleep and eat. Growling quietly to himself, he turned back to the front of the class, ignoring how sad Deku looked or the bags under his eyes.

He shouldn't care anymore. That idiot walked away from him. It was not his concern or his fault. Deku brought it all on himself.

* * *

"Midoriya," Mr Aizawa said to him as the last person left from class, "Are you feeling ok?"

Midoriya could only nod his head, he couldn't even look his teacher in the eye. How can he tell him everything that had happen?

"How many days have you gone not wearing your heart?"

Gasping, Midoriya looked up, seeing the hard stare of Mr. Aizawa looking at him. "What?"

"Don't make me ask again."

"I just forgot this morning," he said, lying. He had put it on his nightstand, and didn't want to deal with it anymore.

Mr. Aizawa continued to stare at him, and Midoriya knew he saw through his lie. Everytime Midoriya thought of placing his heart back in, memories of the pain flashed in his mind, memories of Kacchan. He had made the biggest mistake of his life, and it was ignore his heart than deal with it.

"Make sure you have it tomorrow, or I will be forced to contact your parents," Mr. Aizawa said.

Nodding, Midoriya ran out of the room, clutching the empty socket in his chest.

* * *

They were suppose to be training. Bakugou saw where Deku was barely walking on a treadmill, looking off into space, ignoring everyone around him. Usually he had his friends around him, but he had noticed the past few days, Deku was off on his own.

Slamming his weights down, he crossed the gym and grabbed Deku by the shirt, dragging him into the locker room.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he growled out.

Deku's eyes teared up immediately the moment they locked with his. Shaking his head, Deku broke their stare and looked off to the side. Grabbing his chin, Bakugou forced him to look back at him.

"I'm not fucking asking again, Deku!"

"What do you think is wrong?" Deku yelled out, pushing at his chest, making him stumble back.

"Seriously? You're pulling that shit?"

"I'm pulling nothing," Deku said, leaning back on the lockers, looking at the distance that was now between them.

"You are walking around like a sick puppy who keeps being kicked," he growled out.

"And you are acting as if nothing happen!"

"You walked away from me!"

"Because it hurt!"

"You gave up first!"

They were head to head now, foreheads almost touching. Deku grabbed at his sweaty work out shirt, tears falling from his eyes. It was taking everything in side of him not to kiss Deku or punch him. He was not sure which he was feeling, but he knew every moment he was around Deku, his emotions went on high gear.

Pulling his hands off his shirt, he slammed Deku into the locker. Pulling him back again, he slammed him one more time for good measure. That will teach him to look so pathetic and sad. It was his decision to end it all, he needed to face the consequences of it.

"Stop with the pity party, I am sick of looking at it!"

"Then don't look at me," Deku whispered.

"How can I? We are stuck in the same fucking class!"

Tears continued to fall down Deku's face, he hated how terrible he looked. So pale, and so lost- he swore Deku had lost some weight too. He couldn't look at him anymore, it made his socket itch and his chest hurt.

"Just take better care of yourself," he said before stomping out the locker room, going back to the weights, adding more to each side. He would work himself to exhaustion.

* * *

There are a few certainties in life. There will always be villains, there will always be another day, there will always be his mother fretting over him.

He didn't mean to pass out. He was heading out to go to school when his body gave out on him, making him collapse at the front door. His mother had screamed, running to him. His forehead was burning up and his body just too weak to move.

The doctors had told her it was exhaustion and that he needed rest.

"I just knew that school was working you too hard!" his mother kept saying, bringing him broth and tea around the clock.

Midoriya was only thankful the doctor's did not examine his chest. They would see the empty place that held his heart. He was thankful he could hide it before his mother saw it on his nightstand- pushing it under his pillow.

At least with this, he didn't have to go to school for a few days and see Kacchan.

* * *

"Ew! Gross man! No way!" Kirishima said, backing away from Bakugou.

"C'mon! It is not fucking like that!"

"Then _what_ way is it?"

Punching at the wall, Bakugou just couldn't figure shit out. All the third years were walking around, easily exchanging hearts, hell, even his parents did- it seemed so easy, so uncomplicated.

"I just want to see something!" Bakugou growled out.

"You do know, this is not something you just ask a friend!"

"You're making a big deal out of this!"

"You're asking to use my heart!"

Rolling his eyes, Bakugou held his hand out, seeing if Kirishima would even do it. He knew it was asking a lot, but had no other options he could think of.

"I'll give it right back!"

"Why don't you ask Deku?"

Bakugou didn't even think. He blasted Kirishima to the other side of the room. He had not even thought about it, he just reacted. How dare he bring Deku up.

"Don't you ever say his name around me again."

He could feel himself gasping for air, he just had to know if he could ever accept a heart, or if it truly was just Deku's. He knew he was asking a lot, but he had to try.

"Tell me why and I'll consider it," Kirishima said.

Bakugou saw Kirishima approach him again, unharmed by his attack. He didn't want to tell anyone, but he knew what he was asking needed an explanation.

"I need to know I am not defective," Bakugou said.

"Defective? How would you even know-"

"-We tried ok? We tried and failed!" he screamed out.

Kirishima's eyes got wide and his hand covered his mouth. They stood there in silence for a moment before Kirishima lifted his shirt, sliding his plate aside and pulling his heart out.

Bakugou could only start at it, it was so different from Deku's heart. It looked hard and unwelcoming, not smooth and soft like Deku's was.

Lifting his shirt, Bakugou still had his heart in his pocket, he didn't both putting it back in, but kept it with him should he need it.

"Dude… your socket is… scarred."

"I know," Bakugou said, cramming Kirishima's heart in his socket.

There was no pain, a strange warmth washed over his body as the heart easily slid in and started to drum in his chest. He only left it in a few seconds before ripping it out and handing it back to Kirishima.

Sliding down the wall, he refused to cry. Kirishima pushed his heart back in his chest and stared down at his friend.

* * *

"Ah, Midoriya! Always good to see you! What's up?" All Might said, closing the door behind him.

He had noticed in the last week that Midoriya had not been his usual self, and even looking at him now, that spark that was once there seemed dimmer—almost gone.

"Well… I wanted to talk to you," Midoriya quietly said, never meeting his eyes.

He looked tired, very tired. All Might worried at they way Midoriya slumped in the chair across from him- his skin was pale and yellowish color and he looked thin.

"You've lost weight," All Might stated.

Midoriya shrugged, ignoring his lunch on the table between them.

"Why don't we eat and talk," All Might suggested, pushing Midoriya lunch closer to him. Even though Midoriya sat up and opened his lunch, he wasn't eating. He had noticed his grades had slipped a little bit, and he was withdrawing from his friends. This was very out of his character.

"Can I change classes?" Midoriya asked.

"What? Change classes?"

All Might was confused. Midoriya loved his class, was always smiling and laughing when ever he saw him with his classmates.

"Yeah… I will even take business support or general studies," Midoriya said.

"But we have worked so hard!"

"Nothing matters anymore," Midoriya said, finally looking up and meeting his eyes. They were hard, and cold. He had never seen this look from Midoriya before.

"Midoriya, what has happen?"

Looking away, Midoriya fixated on looking anywhere but All Might. "Can you do it or not?"

"Not without knowing why."

Midoriya stood up, lifting his shirt. All Might was confused for a moment before he saw the open empty socket in his chest. It was not just the empty socket that shocked him, it was the socket lined with scars.

Falling back on the couch, All Might stared wide eyed at Midoriya. "How?"

"Doesn't matter," Midoriya said, pulling his shirt back down, "but I need a new class."

All Might sat back, scratching his head. He had no idea what these kids were up too, or how in the hell Midoriya had acquired those scars. "Shit."

* * *

 _A heart is a fickle thing. One can live without one, but even so, is there a life worth living without a heart?_

 _It said some of the most cruel villains known is heartless. Losing it as a teen in a careless love circle._

 _Your heart is sacred and something to be cherished. Even if giving it away is not reciprocated, one must learn to heal and move on. Scars left behind may not always leave a mark, but they leave a lasting impression._

* * *

Midoriya woke in a cold sweat, his limbs trembling. He had the same dream over and over, every night.

It was always the same- him and Kacchan working to better themselves. No one pushed him like Kacchan did. If he was not careful, Kacchan would blast him clear across the training yard. He had grown faster and better- but only with Kacchan's help.

In his dream, it wasn't their first kiss, or even their last. No, it was one in between. They had been training hard and racing this time. When they got to the finish line, it was a tie and they both fell over, Kacchan pissed he did not beat him.

"I swear Deku, you will not beat me!"

Laughing, Midoriya rolled over and onto Kacchan's chest, looking down at him. "Then you better work harder!"

There was something in the growl Kacchan had given him, flipping him over and pinning him to the ground with his body, his mouth dominating his- Kacchan wanted him to know who was in charge.

It made his head dizzy when Kacchan did this, the way his tongue plunged into his mouth, the way he bit at his lips, his hand caressing over the plate on his chest.

Midoriya would wake up, reaching for Kacchan, realizing he was not there. Gasping for air, he clutched at his empty chest, tears falling off his face.

He knew he should smile through his pain, just like All Might does- but what was the point anymore? Why should he continue to bother?

Climbing out of bed, Midoriya had time till morning came, opening his laptop, he went through more searches. He had read everything he could on compatibility but there was nothing else.

He saw a new trend going around where couples didn't give their hearts away, they just stayed together. It was called progressive and a lot of older people frowned on it. It made him question so much. Maybe they could work it out, and just not exchange hearts.

Midoriya read till morning. He knew he would be tired, but he needed answers. If he left early, he could make it to Bakugou's house and wait, maybe they could talk. All he knew was he could not continue like this. He needed Kacchan in his life, regardless of the pain. He tried to do it without him, he couldn't.

* * *

Another day, more fuckery to deal with. Bakugou stormed out his door and started stomping down his sidewalk. The sky was overcast and it only seemed to fit his mood.

"Kacchan!"

Closing his eyes, Bakugou stopped where he stood. Why the hell was Deku here?

"Kacchan!"

"What the hell do you want?"

Deku grabbed his wrist and pulled him between two buildings, pushing him to the wall. He looked like shit. His hair unkept and his eyes dull. The way he hands shook holding him to the wall only made him not fight back.

"I can't do this anymore!" Deku cried out.

Pushing his hands off of him, he glared at Deku, "You walked away."

"I was wrong ok?"

Deku looked defeated, the way his shoulders slumped, his skin pale and clothes hanging off of him. He wanted to think he was glad to see Deku having such a hard time, but it pulled at him- tearing him in half.

Grabbing Deku, he pulled him to his body, their mouths meeting as if they never parted. Deku still tasted the same, still made the same whimpering sounds as he bit at his lip. Never would he admit that he missed this. His fingers found their way tangled back into Deku's hair- where they belonged.

It felt so right, but he knew it could never be. All Deku was doing was prolonging the inevitable. It was a cruel game Deku played just now, and he was a fool for falling for it.

He couldn't let him go, even the heart in his pocket started to jump and flutter again.


End file.
